guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sunspears in Kryta
I've just completed this quest with a Factions character, so it is not reserved to Prophecies characters —Khudzlin 16:26, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Not sure when they were added, but the last time I did this quest there was a group of 5 or so level 15 Lionguard Sentrys who accompanied me that weren't there the first couple of times I did it. Makes it a breeze to solo even with nothing but the level 10 henchies. DKS01 04:31, 16 November 2006 (CST) Just ran into torment claws and actual GROUPS of monsters... this is now much harder than it had been. 71.208.173.64 00:34, 26 December 2006 (CST) :It is indeed much harder than previously. However, yesterday on my 3rd try I succeeded in henching this (lvl 10 henchies, of course) with my lvl 13 necro (using a blood magic build including the very helpful Well of Blood). The spawns seem to be either random or at least variable, and most of the ones not directly guarding a portal can be run past without aggroing. I saw a Torment Claw on only one runthrough. Avoiding patrols was pretty important, they wrecked my first 2 runs. So, much harder but still doable with a lowbie hench group. — HarshLanguage 00:48, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::Harder indeed. While it's still mostly the same (groups of 2), ANet added some Wrathful Storms, which I assume are from Cantha since they use Double Dragon. Bring something to interrupt their fire spells (at least Meteor Shower), and you'll be fine (hey, I did it w/ snowmen :). Like Harsh said, if you get a Torment Claw at a portal, you can always just get a new spawn. Pjfresh 00:00, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::Or you could just kill it with range attacks, since they don't move. ;) Entropy 23:56, 11 January 2007 (CST) :: This is really annoying. The Lionguard sentry keep following me around, but they don't attack! What good are 4 level 15 sentry guards if they don't even help out? It's ridiculous! They stand behind me when we're fighting, and then start moving around as if they were actually appearing to be useful when we're done fighting... jhu 04:08, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::You could try getting enemies into their aggro circle. THEN they'll start fighting. --Kale Ironfist 09:00, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Oh, just tried that. Just standing with the enemy in my aggro bubble doesn't work. I have to stand right next to the enemy and take damage before they'll even consider attacking. Sometimes only half of them attack while the other half just stand there watching. I'm a healing monk! I'm not supposed to be in the front lines! Just can't get good help these days... jhu 11:42, 24 June 2007 (CDT) OMFG I've seen that portally thingy! I just bought Nightfall and I'm like whoa and I realized I've seen that portal that appeared before for me. I brought my Tyrian Warrior to Kaineng one time and when I entered the city all I saw was that portal in an empty city, I thought it was a weird bug but... idk. Does anyone know what thats about? I think i have a screen... I thoght I'd entered another dimension of Cantha! Is it the Sunspears in Cantha thing before I even had NF? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:35, 24 June 2007 (CDT) "If you have both the Prophecies and the Factions campaigns, it might be easier to do this one rather than Sunspears in Cantha. Despite the henchmen in Lion's Arch being of lower level and the smaller party size, there are much fewer enemies to kill." I don't think that this is true, the henchmen are so weak I've had all of them die by a single spell. :Depends on your build really, if you're a frontliner who can take the aggro first then it is doable...since if you get lucky the mobs ignore the hench and go for you. If you're a Monk or something...well...hope you are a Bonder >.> :Here's a hint though: Try doing this on Hard mode. Hench are all L20 that way, and your enemies don't get too much stronger. Although, being hit for Fire Storm that deals 100 damage each hit can still decimate you pretty fast, ehe. So bring caster hate. (T/ ) 15:08, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::I've found that, in Hard Mode, the henchies drop even faster, because the opponents grow six levels and have hard mode bonuses tacked on. Without a prot monk, Alesia can't handle the healing required and loses too much energy before crumbling down into uselessness, and this is from just TWO of the torment creatures (one warrior, one ele). Regardless, since you've got a few lionguards, it's not that hard to complete, even in HM. --Kale Ironfist 23:35, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::Personally, I found this much easier in Hard Mode; died a few times in Normal, but in HM, didn't get a single henchy death. Theonecynic 12:49, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :On this page it says that this quest is easier than the Sunspears in Cantha one but on that page it says that that quest is easier than this one... Should fix that. 70.52.11.77 19:46, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::I noticed it too, but I really have no clue which one actually is easier. Personaly, I think they're about the same difficulty.--El Nazgir 08:12, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Cantha version is definitely doable with henchmen. I have consistently done it w/low level characters (w/o wiping). Kryta version is pretty hard with normal diff henchmen even at level 20. --Voidvector 12:47, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Blind is bullshit This quest got owned! Did it with the lvl 10 henchmen killing 6monsters (1wrathful storm) on my lvl 11 monk(survivor) woot! But yeah i had a near perfect spawn. NO tormented claws at portals. Only 1 wrathstorm which really was the only part that made it not a perfect spawn. Gonna add tip on how to do it easy on all low lvl team.--JRyan 05:18, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :You can ignore the tormented claws entirely though. I usually do. 05:19, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Oh they dont count as enemies when capturing the portal?--JRyan 17:34, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :You can cap the portal when there are enemies nearby anyways --- -- (s)talkpage 17:34, 6 January 2008 (UTC) yeah um try standing near a claw on a lvl 10 survivor with lvl 10 henchies. ya i choose to kill them.--JRyan 19:51, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Map? Wouldn't a map of the area be helpful for those of us who have yet to be initiated in the delights of this mission? RJ 01:22, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :The map is Lion's Arch. What do you want, annotations for the location of every rift? You can see them all from where you spawn (I think). —Dr Ishmael 01:41, November 16, 2010 (UTC)